reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragoon
A heavy battle tank that was mass produced since the year of 1996, the Dragoon was a popular tank which replaced the Type-55 Brawlmaster after its prototype status in the 70s, Dragoons are still common along with Brawlmaster and Type-79 Battlemasters today. They are currently being used by the following factions: * Company of Liberty - Main battle tanks operating in the Company of Liberty, these shipped versions can be upgraded with a Mortar for siege purposes. :* Allied Nations - Used in small numbers due to the introduction of the amphibious Kanto tank, it is usually common in Asian regions and found in Russia, assisting Company of Liberty operatives. * Iron Dragon PLA - Same statistics as the Company version, currently active in the Iron Dragon PLA's infantry division, they can also come equipped with a light machine gun. * Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. - Fresh out of the similar production lines like the Brawlmaster tank and the famous Battlemaster Tank, Dragoons can be purchased from SBT via Warehouses. Company of Liberty "They won't escape!" - Dragoon Operator - The Type-99MT Dragoon is a Tank which is built in the Peoples Republic of China, it serves as the Company of Liberty as a heavy armoured Tier 3 divisional battle tank, whilst being used by the Company, it can upgrade with a Mortar Cannon which will make good use against bases and groups of hostiles when on patrols in regions of Europe & Kazakhstan. The Type-56 Salamander was also Developed from the Type-55 Brawlmaster as a Flame Tank Varient of the Dragoon itself. On the Field The Type-99MT Dragoon is avaliable at Tier 3 after building a Company of Liberty Battle-Tech Lab which will also unlock other technology for the Company player to purchase, whilst being used, it can also be upgraded into an Artillery Tank, making it par with a Ruckus or any other faction operated artillery. It is perfect for Tank Columns of D-34TR Steelrat & M5A3 Leopard tank when fresh out of the Weapons Facility, making the tank an ideal unit for bombarding enemy bases when a Dragoon has been upgraded. Allied Nations Peacekeeper Variant "Whilst being used as an ally of the Grizzly Tank, maybe old in service but they are one of many good tanks in service" - Allied Nations Dragoon operator during a meeting - Since Dragoons were common through history, the Allied Nations used them during skirmish operations and fights which relate the fighting the terrorism. Since their introduction to the Chinese Army, they have grown into very popular models from SBT Inc. in the world for their armour and weapons, making the mass-produced Chinese-made tank become the most utilized tank in the history, surpassing even Russian T-55 Tanks. Allied Nations battlefield executives gave the tank a 4-star rating, the tank performs in good standards when fighting hostile forces. These tanks in terms of firepower can destroy a light armoured tank, but the tank cannot survive clash with heavier pieces of armoured vehicles. Dragoon tanks used by the AN Peacekeeper forces fights enemy vehicles in groups. After the tests, however, the tank's 50. cal machine gun was replaced by grenade launcher, allowing them to become more deadlier to enemy infantry. Iron Dragon People Liberation Army "Lets show them how the Dragoon works" - Chinese Dragoon operator - The Dragoon is a good tank for attack waves if General Fai, it makes good use for tank columns mixed with PLA armour, whilst being a battle tank serving with the Type-59 Battlefighter. The Double Barreled Varient of the Chinese Type-99 with 50. Cal Machine Gun is rare on the battlefield unlike seen commonly used by the Company of Liberty which has a Mortar Cannon instead, The Tank serves as China's Tier 3 Heavy Tank. Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. "Fresh off the production lines" - SBT Dragoon operator - Allthough the SBT are not interested in fighting the war, they have a collection of shipped Type-99MT Dragoons avaliable for anyone who captures a Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. dealership. The tank has no rocket launcher or 50. caliber machine gun but has its usual features which the commander, who purchases a Dragoon from the captured Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. dealership, can need. Known Users from Factions The Company's Hero known as Tank Major Rochelle Austin uses a modified Dragoon that has Artillery Characteristics & a 50. Cal Machine Gun, a faster engine & tougher armour than a Factory Built Type-99MT. This modified varient serves as her leading Battle "Artillery" Tank when she is leading armoured columns into hostile warzones, the howitzer packed onto her Type-99 Dragoon fires at a longer range about the same range as a Chinese Type-73 Ruckus Artillery but fires Green Napalm Shells. Behind The Scenes * The Type-99MT Dragoon were previously based around the old Militia Tank from C&C Generals Zero Hour which was rarely used at all in missions. :* However, the Dragoon's model will be replaced with a public model of real-life Type-99 tank. The older model of the Dragoon will be used by a new tank, codenamed Brawlmaster. * The Dragoon since it has a newer model, it will have two recoloured versions of the tank which will be available for Iron Dragon PLA and Company of Liberty forces. * An SBT Version of the Dragoon will be made as an extra to show the tanks colour that it relates to Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. which will show that the tank can be purchased from SBT Dealerships. :* Allied Nations forces will utilise the tank in small numbers in missions, which will be utilised in missions set in Asia and Russia, the amphibious Kanto battle tank is mainly used for main combat. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Category:Units of the Allied Nations Category:Vehicles Category:Foreign Model Category:Units of Chinese Origin